Once upon a December
by Sunsetlover231
Summary: Kurt is the prince of Russia but cant remeber because of a accident that happened when he was young. Blaines a con artist with his friend Will.With Kurt wanting to go to Paris and Blaine going will their plan work or will Karofsky and love get in the way?
1. The beginning

Hey guys, I was watching this movie the other day and this though popped into my head. I was at a friend's house when I was watching it and now on YouTube watching it. they don't have the first and third part on there so go easy on me if it's not right, going by memory. They do have every other part though, so yeah. This is my first Klaine story so go easy on me ok.

Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the movie Anastasia

It was a freezing winter night in 1916. Snow was falling lightly on the stone street as a dozen cars dove into the circle drive way of the Catherine Palace.

Hundreds of guess twirled round and round on the dance floor of the ball room. Every colorful dress making prefect circles. One couple was grown man dressed in royal attire holding a little brown haired boy, no older than eight, in his arms. The child laughed as his father spun around in circles. The boy was dressed in a gold and green tux with a making hat. The he hat fell off his head through as his father lifted him up in the air and spun him around more.

"Granma", the boy yelled as he saw his grandmother watching from the side lines.

"Kurt, come her darling, I have something for you", Kurt hugged his Granma with all his might. It was rare he got to see her and out of all his big family they got along the best. As he pulled away he gave her a picture he had drawn of his sister and his Granma produced a music box and necklace.

"Here I want you to have this, all you have to do is put this key in the box and turn it", When she did the music box opened to reveal to dancing people the resembled Kurt's father and mother.

"Just listen to this when I can't be there to sing you to sleep", Kurt and his grandmother started to sing the familiar song between two of them (A.N. sorry I don't the exacted word now).

"Read the necklace", she whispered to him.

"Together in Paris" he read out loud and looked at his Granma in shock.

"Really Granma, thank you so much!"

In the background a young boy of maybe 10 was watching the ongoing dancers and the scene between the young prince and his grandmother. He had curly mop of black hair and was wearing brown kitchen clothes. He took a bit of his apple and then wiped it on his sleeve. Suddenly a big pair of arms wrapped around his wasted and picked him up.

"Blaine, you're supposed to be in the kitchen."

As the night went on Blaine was able to sneak out again and watch the party that he desperately wanted to be a part of. Everyone was having fun dancing and laughing till he showed up.

Dave Karofsky, better now as Karofsky, came. The whole room filled with red light as the robed figure walked down the floor. He had an evil smirk on his face and gladly steeped in someone's broken glass. Every guessed was pinned to the wall trying to stay as far away as possible. Kurt's father stepped out of the crowed.

"You are not welcomed here", he said sternly, keeping his ground.

"I'm truly hurt that you wouldn't want me at your ball." He said back, acting all offended.

"You and your dark magic have caused enough harm to my family, and now I banish you from the country, leave before I use force."

"Fine I will leave, but I will tell you this one thing. I curse your family and I can promise you that all of you will be dead by nights ended. "And with that he hit the chandelier with his green magic, breaking it into a million pieces on the ground.

Everyone gasped and Kurt's Granma held him tight in her lap. Blaine looked over at Kurt, fearing what might happing, he decided it was best if he stuck around till nights end to make sure nothing happens to him.

Karofsky went back to his potion room and made to deal. He would give his soul to have all the power to kill every single member of the royal family. The deal was made and sealed. He got his power through a vile with a skull head the contents the black magic inside. He used his new found power to break the palace gate, letting in a mob protester. They tore down Kurt's father's statue and stormed to palace.

Kurt was dragged by his Granma, desperately trying to get out. Suddenly Kurt started to pull against his grandmothers hand trying to run the other way.

"My music box, I have to get my music box", he wiggled out of his grandmothers hand and run towards where the music box was. He tumbled into his room, tripping over in brown trench coat in the process. He went for the tiny box and stuffed it in his coat pocket.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, we have to go!" His Granma yelled as she grabbed him pulling his towards to bedroom door.

Blaine ran through the palace trying to find Kurt, to make sure he got out. He finally spotted him in his room with his grandmother. They were heading for door, but Blaine knew to if they went that way, they would die. So he ran out of the service door and pushed them towards it.

"Go this way, go this way", as Blaine was saying this the music box fell out of Kurt pocket and on to the floor. He tried to go back for it but failed when Blaine pushed him back.

"My music box", he said it like it was the most important thing in the world to him and it broke Blaine's heart but he knew Kurt had to go and fast. With one swift push he pushed Kurt into the passage way.

"Go, Go", he yelled and closed the door.

At that moment the door burst open and soldiers stormed to room. Blaine pushed his body up against the door to make sure that don't go through.

"Where are they boy!" one of the soldiers screamed. Blaine wasn't going to tell them and wanted to make sure they got out in time so he did the first thing he thought of. He picked up Kurts telephone and through it at the soldiers. One of the soldiers pounded his gun into Blaine's pressure point cause him to pass out, right in front of Kurt's music box.

Karofsky's white fruit bat Rachel (A.N. yes I know the bat in the movie is a guy but I really want to bat to be Rachel for some reason.) saw the whole thing and went to go warn Karofsky that the boy and old women were getting away.

Meanwhile Kurt and his Granma ran across the snow covered pond, trying with all their might to make it to the train station to take them to Paris. Then suddenly Karofsky jumped down from the bridge they just went under and grabbed Kurt's leg. Kurt screamed and as his Granma tried to pull him out of Karofsky's grasped.

"Now I can kill you on my own", Karofsky cackled and Kurt screamed again.

But then the ice beneath Karofsky started to brake and he started to sink into the freezing water. Letting Kurt go he called for Rachel who flew to his side just he sank below to the water.

Kurt and his Granma continued to run till they reached to train station which was littered with people. Kurt's Granma had made it on the back of the train just as was leaving. Kurt tried to grab his Granma's hand as he ran. When he finally got a hold of it they thought everything was going to fine. They were going to make it to Paris together. But that all crashed down when Kurt's hand slipped out of his Granma's hold. He fell back on the train tracks hitting his head hard on the wood.

"Kurt!" His Granma screamed but he was already buried under a sea of people.

That was the last time Kurt's Grandmother saw her beloved Kurt and the last time Russia saws its prince.

So, what did you think? I know it's not dead on but I found the first part in Russian on YouTube so I was going form memory and what I saw play out because you know I don't speech Russian. SO PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean the world to me and will probably update Sunday night.

REVIEW!


	2. Rumor in StPetersburg

Hey, decided because I have 5 story alerts and 2 favorites I will update for you guys before I leave for a one day vacation. So yeah, I found out this is going to be about 19, 20 chapters. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter was fun to write, but now I have the real part 2 on youtube to watch when writing so yeah. Here we go.

Disclaimer- I do not own glee or the movie Anastasia.

10 years later

It was as sunny as it gets one day in St. Petersburg. Every one working or running around the streets. The only thing that got them through the day was rumors.

_St .Petersburg is gloomy! _

_St. Petersburg is bleak!_

_My underwear got frozen standing here all week!_

_Oh since the revolution our lives have been so gray!_

_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day! _

_Hey!_

_Have you heard there's a rumor in St. Petersburg? _

_Have you heard what they're saying on the street? _

_Although the Czar didn't survive, _

_One son may be still alive_

_The prince Kurt!_

_But please do not repeat! _

Yes that was the number one rumor now, the prince Kurt. Ever since he went missing that one night and was never confirmed dead people started to thing he was alive and out there somewhere. As the rumors were being spared, a middle aged man in an orange and blue pants with a red jacket pushed through the crowd trying to get to the black market. He finally made it to the secret entrance and slipped in.

_It's a rumor, _

_A legend, _

_A mystery!_

_Something whispered in an alleyway _

_Or through a crack!_

_It's a rumor _

_That's part of our history._

_They say her royal Granma _

_Will pay a royal sum _

_To someone how can bring the prince back!_

As the man ran up the stairs to the market a young man of 20 wearing a gray coat, hat, and vest with brown pants called him over to the poll where he was leaning.

"Will, Will over here." He called. Will turned around to see the boy.

"Blaine!" He said back. Blaine just started to walk through the market with Will looking at all the so called princes treasures people were marketing.

_A ruble for this painting!_

_It's Romanov, I swear!_

_Count Yusopov's pajamas!_

_Comrade, buy a pair!_

_I got this from the palace _

_It's lined with real fur!_

_It could be worth a fortune _

_If it belonged to him!_

Blaine tossed the seller a coin and was handed the fur. He and will started to walk up a pair of wooden stairs up to their mini apartment.

"I'm telling you Will this is it, are big break", Blaine said explaining a new plan he just formed.

"Were going to be rich, and I know how we can do it!" He laughed as they entered the room full of antiques.

_It's the rumor, _

_The legend, _

_The mystery!_

_Its prince Kurt who will help us fly! _

_You and I friend _

_Will go down _

_In history _

_Well find a boy to play to and teach him what to say, _

_Dress him up and take him to Paree!_

_I'm the reward his dear old Granma will pay! _

_Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

"_We'll be rich"_ Blaine sang.

"_We'll be out" _Will said.

"_And St. Petersburg will have something to talk about!" _Blaine grabbed Kurt's old music box, which he had taken from the palace, and Will grabbed some things and then they were gone. They side down the snow covered roof heading towards a trolley.

_SSH!_

_Have you heard_

_There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?_

_Have you heard _

_What they're saying on the streets?_

Everyone continued to whisper fake nonsense into peoples ears .

_Have you hear_

_There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!_

_Have you heard _

_Comrade, what do you suppose?_

_A fascinating mystery!_

"_The biggest con in history", _Blaine yelled, taking of his hat to show his still curly black hair, as him and Will got on the trolley.

_The Prince Kurt,_

_Alive or dead…_

"Who knows?" whispered a window washer and sshed everybody before a bunk of pidgins came and almost hit him.

Blaine took out the music box and looked at it. He remembered the last time he saw Kurt and remember how he saved him and his Granma. He signed under his breath. He couldn't think of Kurt now, all he know was Will and him were going to hopefully be very rich, very soon.

I know its short, but I wanted to put this in here before I bring Kurt in the next one. Review Please!


	3. Journey To The Past

**Hey guys. So I have 4 alerts today but only 1 review still so um can you please review, it means the world. And if reviews not your thing I get it, but can you just put like a great job or good story, please. Ok some here's the next chapter. And this part is actually on youtube (unlike the first two chapters) so I know the exacted words now, yea. On with the show **

**F**ar away from St. Petersburg there is an old, gloomy orphanage. The big black and gray house was located in the woods so it was like they wanted no one to be adopted. The home was run by a controlling, horrid woman by the name of Sue Sylvester. She made the kids work day and night and she acted so much like a coach, they called her Coach Sylvester.

Right now she was getting rid of one of the orphans. You see he had just reached his 18th birthday and had to be evicted because no one had chosen him to take home.

"I got you job in the fish factory. Go straight down this path till you reach the fork in the road. Turn left… are you listening?" She yelled at the boy who was waving goodbye to everyone.

He stopped immediately and looked to Sue.

"I'm listening Coach Sylvester", he told her.

"You have been a thorn in my side ever since you got here", she grabbed his purple scarf and started to tug him along towards the gate. "Acting like the Queen of Sheba."

But the boy didn't hear her because he was too busy waving at his now old friends.

"Instead of the nameless no account you are!" She tugged on the purple scarf harder, which started to suffocate him. He tried to loosen it by pulling it out of her hands. She finally let it go and continued to talk.

"I feed you; I clothed you, I…"

"Kept a roof over my head, I know, I know", he said back. He really didn't need to hear this again.

She unlocked to gate and then turned back to him.

"How is it that you don't a clue to who you were before you came here, but can remember all that!" She yelled back, wagging an old boney finger in his face.

"Well I do have a clue to", He grabbed for him necklace to show her, but was cut off by her making a terrible sound from her mouth.

"I know, Together in Paris", she said taking a hold of the small green and gold circle.

"So you want to go to France to find your family?" she said sweetly.

He shook his head yes and she laughed for a second then pushed him out the gate.

"Little Porcelain, it's time to take your place in life and in line and be grateful too", she throw his scarf at him and laughed evilly.

"Together in Paris!" she screamed then hobbled away.

So Kurt did as was told and walked to find the fork in the road.

"Be grateful Kurt", he said as he tried to act like Sue.

"Grateful, I am grateful. Grateful to get away!" he screamed. He slammed his arms down to his side, his green trench coat coving his hands.

He looked at the sign in front of him then the path that was heading left.

"Go left she says, Well I know what's to the left. I'll be Porcelain the orphan forever", he said pulling on his purple gloves that only covered his palms.

"But if I go right, maybe I'll find", he said with a smile as started down the right pathway. But then stopped and looked at the necklace.

"Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me", he thought out loud and then turned around.

"This is crazy. Me, go to Paris?" he looked back to the right.

"Send me a sign, a hint, anything", screamed to the sky and plopped down on a snow pile. When suddenly a little black and gray dog popped out of nowhere and grabbed Kurt's scarf.

"Hey, hey, I don't have time play right now ok", he laughed but the dog continued to bark and hop around in the snow with the scarf in his mouth.

"I'm waiting for sign", He said sitting up straight. The dog barked again which made Kurt look down. He got up to go grab for the scarf.

"Give me that, hey, give it to me, give me that back", he chased to dog as he spun circles around Kurt, wrapping him in the scarf. The dog pulled the scarf one more time and it unraveled making Kurt face plant in the snow almost making his hat fall off.

He looked at the dog while getting up and sighed.

"Oh great, a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg", Then it clicked, the dog was his sign. He gasped and slowly walked over to the puppy, which had dropped his scarf.

"Ok, I can take a hint", he told the dog while bending down to pick up the scarf. He looked up at the snow covered path in front of him. The dog continued to pull on his scarf like it was dragging him along.

"_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back not when were here"___He sang stepping forward.

"_People always say_

_Life is full of choices _

_No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how the world could seem so vast_

_On this journey_

_To the past!" _ Kurt picked up some snow in his hands and through it up in the air. A horse and carriage passed and covered him in snow, but he didn't care. Kurt just right back up and continued walking.

"_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting _

_Years of dreams can't be wrong _

_Arms will open wide _

_I'll be safe and wanted _

_Finally home where I belong_

_Well starting now I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to the past!"_

Kurt let the puppy come with him and they continued. Soon they came upon a little village. Two little kids ran out of a house and started to play with the puppy. The kids asked for its name and Kurt asked them if they wanted to name him. The kids named him Puck, which Kurt thought was a good name for the puppy. He stayed a little longer, till their parents came out and told them it was dinner time, Kurt sadly waved good bye, and started to walk away. As he turned around he noticed Puck playing with a family of squirrels.

"_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must of had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete till I find you!" _He sang and picked up puck and headed off.

"_One step at a time_

_One hope then another_

_Who knows where this road my go" _He danced around on some logs. He took his hat off the reveal his straight, short chestnut colored hair.

_Back to who I was _

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes let this be a sign!_

_Let this road be mine!_

_Let it lead me to my past! _

_And bring me home_

_At Last!"_ He held the note as long as he could as puck barked. When the song was done they looked over the cliff at the great city a St. Petersburg.

**Ok, this chapter was longer the yesterdays, and I hope all chapters are. So I can't update tomorrow because I have no Wi-Fi at my moms and will be getting Wednesday. But maybe if I get a review I will update first thing tomorrow morning before leaving my dad's house for a week. Oh yeah I only reason I can't update at my mom's house is because a) no Wi-Fi and b) no word on the house computer so, sorry. **

**Remember if you want another chapter tomorrow morning you have to ****REVIEW!**


	4. Once Upon A December

**Hey guys, I wrote this last night and was going to see if I got some reviews so I could post, but I though since I don't know when I can update next I would post anyways. I love you guys who reviewed, I love your support. It's a lot of work to write this because I have a really blurry version playing in one window and then world document next to it, so I have to watch it and after every few lines I have to pause and write them here, its annoying, but you guys keep me going . So without further ado, I present chapter 4. Ps the part were Blaine meets Kurt is not on youtube so back to Russian and memory. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the movie Anastasia**

Kurt walked to the train station and got in line to by a train ticket. He couldn't believe he was really going to Paris to hopefully find his family. When he finally got to the front he couldn't have been happier.

"One ticket to Paris please", he asked the guard inside the booth.

"Exit visa", the old man were red said and stuck out his hand.

"Exit visa?" Kurt asked.

"No exit visa, NO TICKET!" leaned over and screamed in Kurt's face, slamming the booths small doors shut.

"Well", Kurt said and turned around petting Puck not knowing what to do now.

"Pst" an old woman wearing a cloak tapped his back.

"See Blaine, he can help", she whispered in his ear

"Where can I find him?" he asked, if there was a way to get to Paris he was taking it.

"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me", she said looking around.

"Oh, oh", Kurt said, not having a clue wherein to find the old palace.

"Go, go, go", the old lady shoed Kurt off and walked away.

"Blaine", Kurt said quietly to Puck, now he was off to find the old palace.

"Nice, nice, very nice. Um ok, thank you, thank you. Next please", Blaine and Will were sitting at a table in an old theater. They were interviewing people to see if they could find the right person to act like Prince Kurt, but so far nothing. Everything single one was terrible and they only had one left on their huge list. Will had given up by boy 20, but Blaine was still rolling, hoping for the best.

The next person to come was the most unbelievable one of the night and Will face planted on the table. Blaine sat in shock thinking of who he could have failed.

"Oh brother" he mumbled.

Later that night Blaine and Will were walking thought the streets looking at the names of the people that auditioned again.

"That's it Blaine, game over, we interview hundreds of boys and still not one that can pretend to be Prince Kurt.

"We will find him Will; he's here somewhere, right under our noses." Blaine assured Will patting him the back as they walked.

"Remember one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we brought the real Prince Kurt", Blaine said playing which the jewelry box.

Blaine bumped into someone who was asking a question, but just ignored the person and just kept walking.

"And before she catches on, we'll be off spending the 10 million rubles", he said with happiness in his voice.

"No, no", Will started to argue as the walked off to the palace for some sleep.

Kurt walked around the city for a bit till he found someone on the street.

"I'm looking for the Catherine…" he started to ask the random person when someone bumped shoulders with him.

"Excuses me", he said the man, but he just kept walking and talking to his friend. Kurt didn't have time to worry about the man right now and continued to ask his question.

"Palace, do you know where it is?" he completed his earlier statement but the man just laughed and told him to go home and no one was living there.

But Kurt kept walking till he and Puck found it. The place was huge, and slowly rotting away. The windows were boarded like no one wanted you in there, but the old rusty gate was open and Kurt pushed it open and walked in. He skimmed the sides of the palace for entrance when Puck suddenly slid from through a small hole in a boarded up door.

"Puck, Puck, Puck where are you?" Kurt called as he looked through a crack in the boarding. He pulled a little hoping it would come off and he could get in. But he must of pulled a little too hard because when the boards came off they fell on top of him, sending him to the cold ground, making a loud thudding noise.

Meanwhile in the palace Blaine and Will were sitting near the fire place in a bedroom. Will was eating a sandwich and Blaine was playing with the rim of his glass, thinking about how he was going to find the perfect Prince Kurt when he heard a loud thud.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Will.

"What, um no, no", Will said and then went back to his sandwich.

But Blaine knew he heard something and started to walk towards the door.

Kurt walked through the huge dusty palace looking around. He gently removed this scarf, hat, and coat and put them on railing on a staircase.

He shivered at little bit. Now all he was wearing was a baggy yellow brown button down shirt and matching baggy pants, held up by a black belt and had a black pair of old boats on his feet.

"Hello, anybody home." He yelled through the house. As he did Puck popped up from a pair of stairs and looked at him. But for some reason Kurt didn't care about Puck anymore and walked up another flight of stairs.

He and Puck came to a long dusty room, with a long tabled with a white cloth on it, a mirror, and a vase. Puck slide around in the dust while Kurt looked over all the uneaten food and tried to pin-point why this place was give him such a weird feeling. He blew off a plate and looked at his reflection in it. For a second he could have sworn he saw two dancing people but dismissed quickly thinking it was his imagination.

He walked over to the vase and the mirror and looked at it. The vase had swans and bears on it and it reminded him of something but couldn't remember what

"This place, it's like a memory from a dream", he said softly while rubbing the vase. Suddenly a song came into his head and he started to sing.

"_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I used to remember_

_And the song someone sings _

_Once upon a December", _He sang while walking down a grand stair case before stop in front of the flight to the ballroom floor.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!" _ And with that all the paintings of the dancing people came to life and started to dance around the floor. Kurt bowed to some and run down the stairs to the floor to dance. Puck started down a Kurt watching him dance and sing.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a sliver storm _

_Figures dance gracefully across my memory!" _ He spun around a few times and suddenly his old dirty clothes turned into a sparkly gold suite with a light blue cape and he had a crown place on his head. He continued to sing skipping from dance partner to dance partner.

"_Far away, long ago _

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember"_, suddenly a very finely dressed man walked in and started to dance with Kurt. He seemed so familiar, like he was important but he couldn't remember.

"_And a song _

_Some someone sings",_ the man leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. After that's Kurt got down and bowed to the man to finish the dance.

"_Once upon a December"_, he finished quietly and stayed looking on the ground.

"Hey!" some yelled at Kurt from a balcony the opposite stair case. All the dancing people and fancy clothes disappeared and he was back in reality. "What are you doing in here?" he yelled.

Kurt got up and started running, the man running after him.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute", Blaine yelled at the boy.

The boy stopped, probably out of breath. Blaine caught his breath before speaking again.

"How did you get in he-here?" Blaine asked but his voice stuttered at the end. The boy had turned around and was looking at Blaine with wide blue eyes. Blaine looked from him to the picture the boy was standing next too. The picture was of the whole royal family and the boy was standing next to the young version of Prince Kurt. The boy looked just like him in an older version and Blaine knew what he had to do. Will ran up beside him and Blaine turned to him, smile on his face.

"Will, do you see what I see?" he whispered.

"No" Will said and Blaine slide up his glasses on his face.

"Look at the picture Will."

Will smiled widely and nodded yes.

"Are you Blaine?" Kurt asked still out of breath

"Depends who's asking", Blaine said back circling Kurt.

"My names Kurt, I'm looking for an exit visa, some told me you could help, but I'm not supposed to tell you who told me that." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Oh this is to perfect, he even has the same name as the prince, Blaine though. Oh he could definitely make this work.

"Dear god, stop circling me are, what were you a vulture in another life?" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sorry Kurt, it's just you look a lot like, never mind", Blaine stopped himself from going too far.

"Now you need an exit visa right?" Blaine asked putting the plan action.

"Yes I would like to go to Paris", Kurt stated proudly.

Ok this guy is making it to easy.

"I think he likes me" Will said, playing with Puck in his arms.

"Yeah nice dog", he said sarcastically to Kurt.

"His name is Puck by the way", Kurt spanned back.

"Well um Kurt, just wondering, what's your last name?" Blaine asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I don't know my last name." Kurt laughed sadly, fiddling with the necklace around his neck.

"I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old", he told Blaine.

"And before you were 8?" Blaine wondered out loud.

"Look, I don't know ok. I know it sounds silly but I just don't remember", Kurt said quickly.

"I have very few memories from my past. I do have one clue though and that's Paris", Kurt stated.

"So can you two help me or not?"

"Will tickets", Blaine said holding out his hand to Will.

"Oddly enough were going to Paris ourselves and we have three tickets." Blaine held up four tickets in his hand and Kurt looked at him. Blaine through the 4th ticket to the side.

"Ops that one's expired", he said causally. Kurt tried to grab the ticket from Blaine but Blaine kept moving them around so he couldn't get it.

"Sadly, the third ones for Prince Kurt", Blaine told Kurt.

"Prince Kurt?" Kurt had heard of the boy with the same name as him, but he thought he was long gone, as in dead.

Blaine pointed at the painting and Kurt saw a little boy that looked oddly like him. He let out a little gasp and then before he knows it he was being dragged up the stairs by both men.

"Yes, we were planning to reunite Prince Kurt with his Granma in Paris." Will said.

"Ok, but isn't Prince Kurt…" Kurt was cut off when Blaine put a hand on his face.

"You know, you look a lot like him", Blaine said.

"The same blue eyes", Will said.

"He has Burt's smile", Blaine said back.

"Elizabeth's hands" Will said, smoothing his thumb over Kurt's hand.

"Oh and he has the same name" Blaine pointed out.

"The same age, the same psychical type", Blaine went on and as he took Kurt over to a picture of Prince Kurt.

"This is crazy, you two are crazy. I'm just an orphan, I'm no body special", Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine and Will.

"Just look at the picture", Blaine egged on but Kurt kept his back to it.

"I'm not a long lost prince", he snapped.

"Well you sure look like one", Blaine said and Kurt turned around to look at the picture of the little boy who looked like him.

"Are you two trying to tell me that I'm Prince Kurt?" He asked, looking at the portrait.

"All I'm telling you is I have seen hundreds of men across the country and not one of them looked like the prince as much as you do", Blaine said firmly.

"You two are both mad", Kurt laughed and started to walk away.

"Why? You don't know what happened to you, no one knows what happened to him", Blaine told Kurt and he turned around.

"You're looking for family in Paris and his only family is in Paris. Have you ever thought of the possibility?" Blaine asked.

"That I could be royalty?" Kurt laughed.

"Why not?" Blaine said back.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess it's hard to imagine yourself as a Prince when you sleep on a cold damp floor", He told Blaine and Will.

"But sure every lonely boy likes to think of the idea he's a prince", Kurt said looking back to the painting.

"And somewhere, one boy is", Will said with a smile.

Blaine looked at his watch and began to walk away from Kurt as he looked at the painting. Blaine started to pull Will along and left Kurt looking at the picture.

"What do you think Puck?" he asked picking up the puppy.

"Am I him?" he said looking at the little boy and started to think.

As Blaine and Will walked away, Will started to ask questions.

"Why didn't you tell him about are plan?"

"Because all he wants to do is go to Paris", Blaine whispered. "Plus why give away a third of the reward money?" Blaine started to walk down the ballroom floor, but Will stopped him.

"I'm telling you Blaine, were walking away to fast", He said sternly.

"Don't worry I have it under control." He reassured Will. Blaine grabbed Will's arm as he started to walk.

"Walk a little slower", he said and Will did as told.

"In about … 3,2,1-"

"Blaine!" They heard Kurt scream and Blaine smirked.

"I am I good or what?" Blaine laughed.

"We have him in the palm of our hands", Will stated proudly.

"Blaine, what!" Kurt yelled running down the stairs.

Will and Blaine both turned to look at Kurt.

"Oh, did you call", Blaine mocked.

"I don't remember who I am, and who's to say I'm not this prince guy, right?" Kurt asked.

"Go on", Blaine said.

"And if I'm not prince Kurt I'm sure the Empress will understand this was all a big misunderstanding." Kurt said with a smile.

"Sounds probable", Blaine nodded.

"And if you are the prince we will reunite you with your family again!" Will stated happily.

"And either way, you'll be in Paris", Blaine pointed out.

"Your right", Kurt said and shook Blaine's hand. He must shook it hard because he cracked one of Blaine's knuckles.

"Ow!" Blaine yelled rubbing his knuckle.

"My I introduce, his Royal Highness Prince Kurt", Blaine said and did a little bow.

"Puck, we're going to Paris!" Kurt yelled and spun Puck around.

"No I dog stays" Blaine said, since it already had tried to nip and bite at him.

"What are you saying, the dog goes", Kurt said sternly.

"The dog does not go", Blaine laughed.

"I say he goes", Kurt and Blaine continued to bicker back and forth.

"I'm allergic dogs"

"You weren't till you found out he's coming"

"Blaine, the dog goes", Will said and Blaine simply sighted.

**Ok that's it. I don't know when I can update next but hopefully soon. I have a poll open on my profile for what story you guys want me to next, so vote on that pleases. But most of all REVIEW!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT CHANGE

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while but honestly I have no motivation to write this story and if you follow my story Across the Universe you would know that my laptop broke about 5 times so um yeah. Anyways a big change is about to happen to this story and I want you guys to be aware of it. So I know I put Will as Vald but now I'm changing it, that's right Val will now be played by the roll of the Warbler named Nick. **

**You see over my long break I have fallen in love with the pairing Niff (Nick and Jeff) and I would like to change it so Nick is Vald now, k. And if you don't like that then to bad. So that's all I really have to say. I will hopefully feel up to updating before the end of break, but I just started a new story so, bye. **


End file.
